medieval_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Ascad
The Kingdom of Ascad is one of the two major nations on the northern continent of Raethal. Originally known as an empire with its ruler Lukas Grant I, an uprising lead by the emperor's own son, along with a foreign group of mercenaries, would eventually lead to the forming of the new kingdom of Ascad, now joined by the four duchies of Langdale, Colmhelm, Solwatch, Garla and later Lyonhall, with the new royal family residing in the capital, Aston. However, the true heir, Cyrus Grant I would refuse the throne for himself and his second in command during the revolt rose to be the new king. That man was lord Blue Reinwald, a former sea captain, who found himself and his travelling companions joining the revolt against the old emperor. While his beginnings were slow and sloppy, the new king would manage to bring Ascad to prosperity with its natural resources, while negotiating with the neighboring kingdom of Gaelia, who still bear deep grudges towards the actions of the Grant family. Culture Ascadians are a proud people of artisans, craftsmen, scholars, poets and soldiers. History and knowledge play a big part of their culture, whether it be interperting relics and texts of the past, or creating history with fine arts, architecture and writing. With their homes built and carved onto the moutains in their heartlands, many find work in the mines and forges, while those on the coast commonly find work on merchant ships that provide a steady supply of funds from selling their produce overseas. Those of strong arm and will may find themselves a position in one of the orders of knights, the guards, who protect and serve the various dukedoms of the lands. The sunguard, ironguard, lionguard, astral guard, seaguard, each have their own codes of honour and their own styles of fighting and the sight of a colorful, decorated warrior of the dukedom is a sight to behold. Religion plays a very small role in their culture. The role of priests and clerics for the most part is to upkeep the various houses of healing around Ascad, tending to the sick and injured. It is not that deities and gods were shunned, there simply isn't a greater common one to unite the people. The Duchies and Ascad's Royal Council Each of the duchies of Ascad, while under the leadership of the same crown and council of the capital of Aston, have very drastically different cultural features and mannerisms. This often means it is easy to tell ascadians from different duchies apart based on just a quick glance. Colmhelm The snowy northern coast and isles of Colmhelm is the least populated region of Ascad. Little survives out there aside from the hardened knights of the Steelguard who wage a near-constant war against the pirates hiding among the isles. With the recent return of their duke Siegnoir Rosengram and new additions to the knightly order, the tide seems to be turning in the knights' favour. Langdale The western coast of Ascad is known to be the hub of most of Ascad's merchants and traders. It is also where the Seaguard, Ascad's main naval force lead by duke Reims and his son Heracles, is housed. The nobility tend to avoid the region as the majority population of sailors and mercenaries are a rather rough crowd to deal with. The northwestern areas for the most part remain unpopulated, aside from one or two mining camps. Solwatch The city of Solwatch was built next to the border of the neighboring kingdom of Gaelia during the old emperor's reign and its tensions. It houses a mighty fortress from which the rightful heir to the old reign, duke Cyrus, leads his fabled Sunguard knights from. Solwatch is known for its vast open fields and skilled horsemen, many of which aspire to join the order that has for many years held the line on Ascad's eastern front. Garla Garla is what many would call the most cultural region of Ascad as most of their artisans, poets and scholars reside here. Scholars especially are attracted here due to the easy access to the abundance of ancient ruins found in the peninsula. The grand theater of Ascad is also built here and is famed for its dancer performances. Duchess Palina is among the least invested in ascadian politics and for the most part keeps to herself. The female-only order of the Astral Guard recently suffered great losses from a sudden raid on their eastern coasts and so most of its members are young recruits. Lyonhall Lyonhall was established after the old emperor's fall and was given to the newly appointed duke Xander and his family. A more active member of the council and a close friend to the king, the duke is known to be vocal against any decisions in favor of war and conflict, including the alliance with Lauchette. His hand-picked order of knights in the Lyonguard are perhaps the most famous among the knightly orders and many look up to these virtuous warriors. Aston The capital city is built between a lake on the northern side of Ascad and the mountains that cut through the heartlands. This is where ascadian craftmanship shines the most as parts of the city are mined and carved right into the mountainside and the city is dotted with forges, quarries and many other production facilities. This is where you will also find the silver palace, in which the dukes regularly gather for the king's council to voice their thoughts upon ascadian affairs. King Reinwald, while ever grieving over the tragedy of his son, still remains the stoic figurehead of the kingdom through many of its hardships, including the present day civil war with supporters of Lauchette. Present Day So far, only the occasional merchant would find their way from Ascad to The Hales, but around the year 40 NA, a member of the royal family, running from home, would find themselves in Ascad. His actions there would lead to rumors finding their way back to his homeland, with many a man curious of this new land and it's people. Ascad mainly prospers with trading ore from their mountains, as well as old relics found from ancient sites around the lower flatlands to the south. The majority of ascadians have a good education and scholars and writers are held as highly respected members of their society. Involvement in the Second Hallengardian Civil War Ascad's close relations to Lauchette lead to them lending a hand in capturing Aedwin during the second Hallengardian Civil War. Though their main fleet didn't arrive in time to partake in the siege, a handful of the ascadian vanguard were seen assisting their young leader on the battlefield. With their main fleet would also come a Warden to oversee Aedwin for both Ascad and Lauchette. A few days after seizing Aedwin, the few ascadians that had arrived on Lauchette's fleet were sent north to aid the Old Brotherhood and the Free Titans of Ostar with the capture of Hallengard. However, the combined forces of the hallengardians and the refugees from Aedwin proved too much of a challenge to overcome and Ascad withdrew their troops back to Aedwin after suffering too many losses. Internal Conflicts The return of duke Siegnoir would stir up the already divided council of the Silver Palace more, as the king and the major duchies would hear the former Warden's story and choose to cut ties with Lauchette. However, a number of minor noble houses living in the duchies, namingly owners of many of the ascadian trading companies, would rather have persisted on co-operation with Lauchette and would rise up a small militia in an attempt to force the council to change their decision. During the following months, these lauch-supporting nobles and their forces would clash with the king's loyalist forces from time to time, though they were quickly overwhelmed and forced to hiding. In retaliation, knights of the Lyonguard were tasked with hunting down these extremists across the capital region. With their position in the council lost and their actions denounced by the king, many are believed to have fled to the harsh isles to the north and resort to banditry. After the Alliance While reluctantly, some ascadians still choose to take the long trip to the Hales for their reasons. Some believe there is still profit to be made from the arguably risky, longer trade routes than with Lauchette. Some scholars also believe there is much to discover on this new land ever since scion Perceval's discovery of the Gate below Aedwin's castle. The dukes of the council see no reason to interfere for now, though that may change depending on Lauchette's actions. News of the late emperor's demise on Lauchette would eventually reach the council, along with concerns towards the new ruler's actions to prepare the kingdom for war. While their efforts are more likely to be directed towards the Hales, the recent losses in Garla's knights and the gap they leave in Ascad's defenses meant the council did not hesitate to begin directing funds and resources towards bringing up their own military force to combat readiness. Whether Ascad would take part in the coming events or not now depends on negotiations between the council, the Hales and Lauchette...Category:Nations